Weirdos
Ro Ro develops a crush on Jalen Dubs. Plot Ro Ro is just coming from the Paradise Islands Apple Store getting Apple Watches for Charles, Xavier, Anaya, Iyana and Eriq when he runs into Dubs. “Oh, hey Dubs,” Ro Ro says. “Hey, what are you doing?” Dubs asks. “Well, I just came from the Apple Store getting all my grandkids Apple Watches, now I’m headed to Scarbucks.” “Oh. Can I come with you? I can’t find Fat Ass or your Ex so I’m bored.” Ro Ro lets Dubs come with him and they head to Scarbucks in Killerwood. “Killerwood’s Scarbucks has the best coffee than the rest and it’s more expensive, and since I’m emperor, I get a 50% discount on each product on my bill.” Ro Ro orders a Vanilla Cream and Dubs orders a Java Chip Frappuccino. “Um, don’t you have enough of that?” Dubs asks Ro Ro. “What do you mean?” Ro Ro asks, confused. “Well, it’s just that, couldn’t you just go to Jared to get cream?” Dubs says. “Boy shut up, this is hotter than sperm and this has vanilla in it!” While walking to their table, Crystal Gregory sees them and trips Ro Ro and he spills his drink in Dubs’ face. Crystal covers her face with her menu and Ro Ro apologizes to Dubs. Dubs casually accepts the apology and wipes his face with his shirt. Due to using his shirt, Ro Ro sees a little bit of Dubs’ body and thinks, “Are those packs?” Dubs is finished wiping his face and sees Ro Ro just staring at him. “What?” Dubs asks, perplexed at Ro Ro’s expression. Feeling he needs to see more, Ro Ro throws the rest of his drink on Dubs’ shirt. Jalen becomes annoyed and walks to the bathroom to look at his shirt. Ro Ro goes into his soul-self form and follows Dubs to the bathroom. Dubs looks in the mirror at his shirt and on the other side of the mirror is ghostly Ro Ro who is quietly saying to himself “Take off your shirt, take off your shirt!” Dubs sees that his shirt is soaked and takes it off revealing Ro Ro’s prize. Seeing that his hypothesis was correct, Ro Ro takes 45 pictures. Dubs calls D'Vorah to bring him a new shirt and she says she’ll be there in 5 minutes. Now Ro Ro is saying to himself, “Use the bathroom, use the bathroom!” but he gets a FaceTime call from Nya which causes him to leave the bathroom. After hanging up from Nya, Ro Ro sees Dubs coming out the bathroom with a new shirt on. “You didn’t get another drink?” Dubs asks. “No, I, I’m good.” Ro Ro replies and he goes back to the palace and Dubs goes home. When Ro Ro gets home, he immediately gives his grandchildren their watches (Xavier and Charles have Samsung watches) and rushes to his room. Seeing that Ro Ro is acting weird, Iyana and Anaya go to check on him. “Ro Ro, is everything ok?” Iyana asks. “No, everything’s not ok grandbaby!” Ro Ro answers anxiously. “I think I have a crush on Dubs!” Ro Ro exclaims in fear. Iyana and Anaya gasp and then Anaya says, “Hallelujah! This’ll keep him away from my window!” “You don’t understand big booty grandbaby…he has a six pack!” Ro Ro explains. “You’ve never seen a typical black boy’s six pack as much as us so that’s not really anything.” Iyana states. “That’s not true…I saw your step-grandfather’s!” Ro Ro protests. “Well see, he’s a person. Dubs is…a bed bug.” Iyana says. “With dildo fingers.” Anaya adds on. “Well, think about it big booty bimbolic hussie grandbaby, those dildo fingers might come in handy, wink wink. Besides, you should know cause you use them all the time.” Ro Ro says. “Ok, you know what, I’m done. I can’t take another insult.” Anaya says and leaves. “Ok, to help you get over this, just imagine his dildo fingers touching your body other than your booty-hole.” Iyana says. “Oh my.” Ro Ro exclaims in disgust, and vomits and with that, Iyana is assure that Ro Ro won’t think about Dubs for long. A few days later, Ro Ro still hasn’t told Jared about what happened with Dubs and Nya comes in and says that Ro Ro doesn’t seem interested in Jared much anymore. Ro Ro, seeing that she’s his sister and that their relationship should be stronger than it is, Ro Ro tells her the Scarbucks story. Before Ro Ro is even half-way through the story, Nya has vomited twice. “Wait a minute, so you’re saying you have a crush on Dubs?” Nya asks in disgust. Ro Ro answers "yes" which makes Nya vomit again. “Ok, look, you’ve gotta tell Jared. I doubt that he’ll hit you ‘cause Chica already scared him to death with her womanhood.” Nya says. “You’re right Nya. I’ll tell him tonight.” Ro Ro says. “Ok then.” Nya says and vomits before she walks out the room. Crystal is looking in the room through the window and smirks as she has already sent a message to Jared saying that Ro Ro is cheating on him. Later on that night, Ro Ro is contemplating on how he’s going to address Jared. “Ok. I’m gonna say, ‘Jared, I love you and always will but I have a small crush on Jalen Dubs’. No!” Ro Ro rehearses. Ok, you know what, I gotta get a few more pictures first. Ro Ro goes into his hybrid form and flies to Dubs’ house and sees him in the shower. Feeling he’s hit the jackpot, Ro Ro sneaks in and starts taking picture but is stopped mid-way. He looks and stares and is very disappointed at what he sees. Ro Ro feels his entire crush on Dubs just disappear like a magic act. “Well, this was a rip off.” Ro Ro says and flies back to the palace. Ro Ro turns back to normal and goes to his room to see Jared sitting on the bed. “Jared, I have to tell you something…I had a crush on Dubs.” Ro Ro apologizes. “So you were cheating on me! I knew it. That anonymous tip was right.” Jared exclaims. “What anonymous tip. I said ‘I had’. That doesn’t mean I cheated on you.” Ro Ro explains. “I’m having a hard time believing that.” Jared says. “Look…” Ro Ro says and he shows the picture of Dubs in the shower. “He sent you a dick pic?” Jared asks. “No! This is the reason I’ll always love you more than anyone else…” Jared inspects the picture and finally realizes what Ro Ro was talking about. He concludes that Ro Ro isn’t cheating and the two hug. Nya walks to Ro Ro’s room and sees the two and applauds their love. “I’m so happy you two are ok.” Nya says. “Jare-bear, who was the anonymous person?” Ro Ro asks. “Some girl named Crystal. I figured it was one of your friends.” Jared replies. “Crystal? Crystal Gregory!” Nya exclaims. “That bitch is crazy! She obviously set you up from the beginning when you were at Scarbucks!” Nya takes Jared and Ro Ro to the Gregorys’ mansion in the Oasis on top of Spa Hill. Nya bangs on the door angrily and Mia answers the door. “Well if it isn’t Ro Ro Kahn, Jared Dixon and the Kahns’ family pet.” Mia says annoyingly. “Shut the hell up bitch and tell us where Crystal is!” Nya says angrily. “Like you’re coming in my house. I wish the hell you wou—“ Mia is cut off by Nya punching her in the face, knocking her out. Nya walks up the stairs where she is stopped by Cecelia, the Gregorys’ housewife. “What are you doing in my home you miscreants?” Cecelia says in angst. “I got this one!” Jared says and pushes Cecelia down the other set of stairs. Nya barges into Crystal’s room who is making out with her boyfriend Maxwell on her bed. Ro Ro takes the stage and says, “What are you doing destroying my relationship?” Ro Ro asks angrily. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Crystal says. “You’re lying you conniving bitch!” Nya says. “Look you walking bowling pin, I don’t have to tell you any damn thing under law!” Crystal says. “When the Kahns are involved, we don’t care about the laws that I have the ability to change!” Ro Ro exclaims. “You can suck my c—“ Crystal is cut off by Ro Ro tackling her and beating her while Jared beats up Maxwell. Nya, Ro Ro and Jared leave Crystal and Maxwell on the floor bleeding, Cecelia lying at the bottom of the stairs with a broken back and Mia at the door with a broken nose. Back at the palace, Ro Ro and Jared are cuddled up in Ro Ro’s bed watching South Park. “I love you honey.” Jared says. “I love you too my Jare-bear.” Ro Ro says. Back at the Gregory’s, Michael Gregory is returning home from work to see his entire family in disarray. He yells out “Kahns!” in menacing anger and the episode ends. Short: Cookin' with Dubs (Cheesecake) "Hi, I’m Jalen Dubs. Today we’re going to be making cheesecake. Now I was very freaked out by today’s episode of 'The Kahns' so I’m just gonna cut to the chase. Crust # 1 1/2 cups graham cracker crumbs # 1/4 teaspoon ground cinnamon # 1/3 cup melted margarine # FILLING: # 4 (8 oz.) packages cream cheese, softened # 1 1/4 cups sugar # 1/2 cup sour cream # 2 teaspoons vanilla extract # 5 large eggs # TOPPING: # 1/2 cup sour cream # 2 teaspoons sugar Preparation # Preheat oven to 475°F. Place a large pan filled with 1/2 inch water in oven. # Make crust: Mix graham cracker crumbs and cinnamon; add margarine. Press crust onto bottom and 2/3 of the way up a 9-inch springform pan lined with parchment. Wrap a large piece of foil around bottom of pan. Freeze until filling is prepared. # Make filling: Use an electric mixer to mix cream cheese, sugar, sour cream and vanilla. Blend until smooth and creamy. Scrape down sides of bowl. Whisk eggs in a bowl; add to cream cheese mixture. Blend just until eggs are incorporated. # Remove crust from freezer and pour in filling. Carefully place cheesecake into preheated water bath. Bake for 12 minutes; turn oven to 350°F and bake until top of cheesecake turns golden, 50 to 60 minutes. Remove cake to a wire rack to cool. # Make topping: Combine sour cream and sugar; spread over cake. Cover and refrigerate at least 4 hours. There you go, you've got your tasty treat. Now I'm gonna go cry and hide from Ro Ro." Trivia * Nya, Jake and Ace made a song called "Dubs is the New Crush" to correspond with the episode. * The song that plays whenever Dubs’ six pack is shown is Cum On which The B. Brothers originally wrote about Jaylin, though in the bathroom, the song that plays is Dubs is the New Crush (just the chorus) as Ro Ro takes pictures. * Ice was going to gain a girlfriend in this episode, but that plot was cut due to production limitations. * This marks the second confrontation Nya has had with the Gregory family.